This is better
by MythicalRhythm
Summary: Haldir decides that Tarí needs to be taught a lesson for a mistake she made, he does not, however, realize that he is making a mistake himself!


This is better

Summary: Haldir decides that Tarí needs to be taught a lesson for a mistake she made, he does not, however, realize that he is making a mistake himself!

Rating: G

Disclaimer: All original Lord of The Rings characters belong to the legend, J R R Tolkien. Tarí and Isilwen were created by my own mind.

Okay, that about sums everything up. Please review my story and tell me what you all think of it. I hope you enjoy reading it!

Tarí bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. The words that were spoken a few minutes ago still went through her mind. She was to stay in her talan, Haldir had told her so, as some sort of punishment. Normally she wouldn't have minded, but tonight was the night of the dance. The dance was only held once every hundred years. And now, she was going to miss it. Tarí bit her lip harder, as the tears threatened to escape. Everything had been ready, her dress hung on the chair, Isilwen had been around to do her hair. But it was all useless now, for she had not been able to convince Haldir to let her go. She almost cringed of embarrassment when she remembered how she had begged him to reconsider.

"Haldir! Please! You can't be serious! You can't do this!" "Oh? Does my position as March Warden not suggest that I am capable of doing this?" He came dangerously close. Tarí stepped back, feeling the wall behind her. "Please, this dance means so much to me! I will do anything else you ask of me, but please, let me go to the dance!" Haldir looked as if he would take pity on her, but her hopes were crushed with the next few words. "I am sorry Tarí, but it seems you will only learn the hard way. I expect you to be on time when training starts. But twice you have failed to meet my standards. Twice! Tarí. Once I can forgive, but twice goes too far. I expect my wardens to follow my orders, and that includes you. I am sorry, but this is your own doing. You cannot go." And with that he stalked out of the talan. Tarí merely stood there, gazing at the place where he had just stood.

Tarí did not know how long she had stood there, thinking about all that had transpired, until a bell sounded. The bell signaled the beginning of the dance. And with that thought, she could no longer stop the tears. She started sobbing, not caring if anyone heard. Forlornly she pulled her beautiful braids out of her hair, in which Isilwen had put so much effort. It did not matter any more now. It was her own fault. If she had been on time, Haldir would not have had to punish her. Partly, she still hoped he would come to get her. On the other hand, she knew the possibility of that was very small. So she lay down on her bed, crying herself to sleep, not noticing somebody at the window was watching her.

Out in the fields the dance continued, couples merrily dancing around a large campfire in the middle. Elves were singing, dancing, or chatting cheerfully to one another. Food was there in abundance. After all, the dance was around the time of the harvest. Isilwen stood next to Haldir, silently sipping her red wine. "March Warden, would you care to explain my sisters absence?" Haldir frowned, he knew he would have to answer questions about Tarí but he did not expect it to be so soon. "She failed to be on time twice, this is her punishment." Isilwen looked at Haldir. "Do you not think that is a bit harsh?" "I did not wish to, but it was necessary. She will not learn otherwise." He took a sip of his wine and turned to go away. Isilwen's hand on his arm stopped him however. "You don't see it, do you?" When Haldir remained silent she continued. "The only thing you see is her doing things wrong. Have you not seen how hard she has tried to please you? She barely comes home; she's always on the training field, trying to impress you. She works from dawn till night. And this is what she gets for it? The only time when she is allowed to have some fun you take it away from her." Haldir grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the clearing. "Look, my Lady, if she had been on time none of this would have happened. She would have been here, dancing and singing with the rest of us." "But that still leaves the point that you don't see her efforts." Haldir snorted. "What efforts?" With that he turned around and left. He did not, however, miss the words that Isilwen whispered. "You are just too proud and stubborn to admit it." Haldir kept walking and did not respond. And yet, he knew that every single word was true. He had seen Tarí train, had seen how she never stopped, even when she was exhausted. He had seen it all, yet he had tried very hard not to. He admired her strength, her courage and her will to stand up to people. The two times that she had been late did not seem relevant now. He had been so angry and disappointed with her, and yet now all he could see was his own wrongdoing. He had been too harsh with her. He readily admitted it. He could not, however, change his decision. It would make him seem an indecisive leader, and that was something he could not permit. And above all, he was too proud and stubborn to admit it to anyone else willingly. Haldir sighed. Yes, Isilwen's words had definitely been true.

His feet kept moving and before he knew it, he was standing in front of the door of Tarí's talan. He immediately convinced himself that he was there to see if she had obeyed him and therefore stayed in her talan. He moved to knock on the door, but checked himself and went to the window. He could see Tarí lying on her bed. She was asleep and looked to have been like that for a while. The sight of her tear-streaked face made him feel guilty. He could not get the sight of her begging to him out of his mind. Over and over the scene was played, so often that he had not realized that he had entered the talan and was standing in front of Tarí's bed. A soft voice brought him back. "Haldir." He looked up, noticing that Tarí was now sitting on her bed, staring at him. He did not say anything, but watched her absently twirl the locks of her hair between her fingers. It gave him an idea. He moved towards the bed, silently sitting on it and reaching for Tarí. She backed away, though curious as to why he was there. Haldir reached forward again, pulling her closer to him. Without saying anything he started braiding her hair. She dared not hope that he would take her to the dance, she had given up on that thought hours ago.

Within minutes he was finished. He gave Tarí a gentle push towards the mirror, waiting to see her reaction. Tarí hesitantly stepped up to the mirror, and then she gasped. In her hair were the traditional warrior braids, worn by the Galadhrim Wardens. Even though Tarí had always trained with the wardens, she had never been allowed to come along on patrols. Tarí realized that this was Haldir's way of saying sorry. She turned around with a shy smile and when Haldir nodded, she could no longer contain her joy. She jumped on the bed and hugged Haldir. He returned her embrace and kissed her softly, to seal and settle. Tarí sighed. The dance no longer mattered. This was better, much better.

The End


End file.
